My Secret Admirer
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: As a time of a special ceremony comes close to celebration, one human finds himself the object for someone's secret admiration... A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


It was a warm, sunny day on this summer's noon, perfect for fishing, relaxing or playing in the sun, as in this peaceful region joy was found by all. It was not just one place, but an archipelago of islands spaced out not too far from one another, where many families enjoyed their lives together, frolocing along the surf.

And among the clusters of islands there stood one called Eykri Island, but better known by many as Crystal Cove from the pure waters in the crescent cove. On that island one of it's only residents was happily carrying out his everyday tasks for his grandma, the only other resident on the island.

The blonde-haired, tan-skinned young man, was practically skipping along the shore bank. His name was Ethos, and he smiled diligently as he continued his work because he was happy, like many of the other islanders that lived on these isles, as they all knew a celebration is coming with a week: Luganeysa.

Known also as the Feast of Lugia, who is worshiped as a God on the Islands, it is a day of celebration, where the islanders show their love and devotion for their homes protector, as it's presence is said to calm down any storm, and a mere bat of its wings could send a flotilla of raiding warships down to the bottom of the sea, it's powers so devastating, it stays slumbered deep underwater, to emerge only in times of special needs. But the worshipers never fear it's strength, as they know deep in their hearts Lugia will never cause them harm, for it is a guardian to the people, a Pokemon whose heart belongs to the people.

But what makes the upcoming Celebration even more special was the fact is that Lugia's own Constellation will be lined up with the full moon, and event which happens once every one hundred years. It has been told in tales something very special will happen on this day, but has never been stated what, only rumors and myths can tell anything close to the real story.

Yet despite these statements by some residents, it is only Ethos and his grandmama that live upon the island, to many this place a sacred land, but the two are very happy there. Ethos does have friends, as they live on the other nearby islands, some of which are only 20 mins away. But he usually stays upon his own island, where he, today, took a walk to the beach to collect seashells to decorate his home. He took in the warm scent; the salty sea air was fresh and clean to his nose, and the bright sun heated his skin, even with a shirt off he was still warm on this tropical island.

He looked all around him, taking in the pleasant scenery that only nature could provide; high trees provided shade through the pathways as thick bushes hid the Pokemon that live within, a beautiful array of flowering plants coloured the otherwise plain green foliage as he took a glance to the grassy hills, where at first look one would only see large stones placed randomly on the ground, but in fact where carved faces staring silently but peacefully. Sentinels, they are called, created of a time centuries ago, far longer than any of the islanders can remember, and are believed to protect the island. Some look like humans, others like Lugia itself, but all look out to the sea, with a subtle smile watching out for the people they care for.

The cool surf was cold on his bare feet, a contrast to the hot sand he had to skip quickly over on the beach as he reached down and collected the seashells in his bucket. There is no wind, no noise pollution or loud vehicles or mechanical machines clotting the silent day, no crowd of tourists trying to snap every little thing they get their greedy eyes locked onto, it was a peaceful life that Ethos enjoyed.

A peace that, unknowing to him, he was not alone for, as out in the distance a pair of eyes were silently watching him go about his work, keeping out of his sight…

* * *

It was now nightfall, and hours of working his chores and collecting decorations has left him exhausted, not to mention hungry, and his grandma was all the more happy to appease the working man's cravings.

While he ate with vigor, he did not pull all his attention on his food, as he listened carefully to the stories she spun, tales she heard as a child, of the island's protector itself; Lugia.

Lugia was not just seen as only a defender and protector of the archipelago, but was also the Deity of love. Not just of romantic love, but love between families, love between humans and Pokemon, and all life in the world. From centuries ago did they say that Lugia's tears was the secret to finding true love, and any that so happened to have one dropped onto them would live a long and happy life with their soulmate.

Ethos could only smile at the thought, not able to say much due to his mouth being full, and wondered if one day, he too would receive such a blessing. He was happy on the island, and despite spending a lot of time in seemingly-isolation, he was never alone, as he still cared deeply for his friends, even if they were on separate islands. But still, times did feel like he had a hole in his heart, a craving that neither food nor friendship, no matter how strong, could not fill that empty space…

Later that night, when the moon is in full bloom in the starry sky, did Ethos go out into the calm waters surrounding the island in his small boat. The clean helped clear his mind, the peaceful waves pushing against the boat relaxed his mind into a gentle state, lying down in the boat as he stared at the shining moon, the white circle in the sky provided heavy light on the islands.

The air was so peaceful, so quiet, he couldn't help but open his mouth and begin to sing:

"Dream of a place that's far away. Hold on to that dream and you're there to stay..." He let his song overtake him, happily singing to the open air, seemingly nobody else around to hear him sing to his heart's content, or praise him when he finished his song, as he smiled to the stars, relaxing in the boat and cared for nothing much out in the world-

But then he heard it, from somewhere over the ocean, a call answering his song; a beautiful, haunting call to his singing, something that clearly wasn't human in origin. He immediately sat up from his boat and looked around him, with night upon him his vision was obscured greatly, but this did not stop him from searching that sudden noise. All around he looked, yet he spotted nothing, no creature flying above him or water-type floating on the surface, whatever has made was already gone.

And despite only hearing it for a second, he felt it was like the beginning of a beautiful melody, music no instrument any human could hope to replicate. It was almost saddening, only hearing it briefly, but he still smiled at the knowing he at least heard it at all, look up the glowing moon and thinking of what an amazing night it was to hear such a tune wondering just what the rest would be like.

It was getting late, and shaking the thoughts out of his head he got out his paddle and made a trip back to his island, smiling all the while, not at all aware of the shining eyes watching him, so fascinated by him.

It was a new day, and Ethos happily returned to doing his work, like the same job as yesterday, he searched the beaches for shells, and perhaps a few pretty rocks, as the day of celebration was quick approaching.

He did not forget about the likes of last night, but figuring it was just some random Pokemon that breached the surface for the slimmest of seconds before retreating to the sea below, he shrugged it off, believing if he was meant to hear it again, he would in due time.

But now, he focused his attention to the sandy floor, bustling along the cool surfs edge as he looked around the beach for shells, of any kind that looked nice and was in intact, a few seemed good to him, as he looked around the beach, eyes focused intensely as tried to spot an nearby, washing up on the beach from the sea-

He blinked when he noticed something strange being pushed to the beach by the waves, something far bigger than any shell, that knocked to the shore not too far from him. Puzzled, he strided over until he stood just ahead of it, and looked downwards to the strange object he saw before him.

It was a piece of driftwood, floating to the beach, and while that in of itself isn't strange, driftwood was a common sight to see wash up, especially with the numerous woods the island's held, but this one was different: This hollowed piece of driftwood came with a small batch of fresh fruit placed inside, huddled together as if purposefully placed there by someone else.

Yet this was not the only thing that came riding on the wood, as right next to the fruit, as if given a space of it's very own, was a flat piece of stone, with something etched on as if carved to make a note. He dropped the bucket, letting it sink into the granular material as he kneeled down and picked up the grey slate of stone, reading the inscription etched on:

_For the one I love. - Your Secret Admirer_

Shock. Embarrassment. Confusion. These were the three words best used to describe Ethos's state right now as he took another read of the stone. Did it start getting warm all of a sudden? Why was his cheeks flaring up. He did a double check around his surroundings; no one was there, no boats close by, only in the distance. He was alone…

Without a second warning he dropped the stone back on the driftwood and grabbed the whole thing up with both of his hands, making an immediate beeline back to his home.

While a specific someone looked on with a soft smile from where she hid.

"Nana! Nana!" Ethos called as he pushed open the door to his home, the wood still carried in his arms carefully as his grandma walked into the kitchen, perplexed by what his grandson was placing on the dining table. "I just found something weird washed ashore. I think someone sent it for _me_." He grabbed the slate and gently handed it to her. "Read what it says, somebody wrote in the stone." She took it out his hands and read aloud what it said on the rock, slowly as she studied each word. Even after seeing it a third time, he still couldn't believe what it said. It was a gift for him...by someone who said she loved him.

To his surprise, his grandma giggled as she placed the stone back on the wood, turning to her shocked grandson and pinching his cheek cutely. "What's so strange about this? You're a handsome boy, Ethos, I'm not surprised you have managed to capture the heart of a girl." He felt his cheeks flare up again as thought about some girl actually liking him that way.

But who could it actually be? This question left him confused as he pondered just who might have a crush on him. He knew a number of girls around his age, some of whom he was friends with, but none actually stuck out in his mind. He wasn't _that_ close with any girl, and he couldn't think of any moment that struck that suggested any female he knew had the hots for him. Who was his admirer…

Without warning his grandma stuck out a piece of fruit for him, taking from the driftwood, as he bit into it in return. "You shouldn't think too hard on it. Your secret admirer will show herself in due time, when she's ready for it. You can't make her rush her own declaration of love towards you. For now, you should eat her gift and go back to your chores. She will show herself for you when the time is right."

Ethos shook his head in understand, his mouth too full to reply with good-manners, as he grabbed another fruit from the pile and headed out, a sense of joy fleeting into his mind as he continued forward with his chores.

As he left, he didn't notice the knowing grin his grandma made.

* * *

It was the next night, and Ethos could not get that gift out of his mind. A girl liked him, _actually _liked him. Said she _loved _him. It was like a dream that wouldn't end, or rather, he didn't take to wanting it to end. He pondered on this thought as he sat on the wooden pier at the docks, admiring the night sky as he could hear the nighttime calls of the Pokemon that resided in the lush woods behind him.

He wondered about when his admirer will show herself. What she would look like; would she be tall, short, pretty, not-so-much, soft, aggressive. He knew nothing about these things, only mildly figuring she is sweet because of the gift. He did hope, that one day, he could get to know her…

But as his grandma told him, she will show herself in due time, so at least he gets to think of her. He could feel the chill crisp wind brush over his face, the late night only going to get cooler as he knew he couldn't stay out in this weather for too long, the call of the warmer indoors sang to him like a siren and he wanted to do nothing more than oblige to her song; not at all aware of the keen eyes watching him, closer than last time, growing saddened by his eventual leave.

But before he could take a step of the dock he froze suddenly as he heard a call to him. _That _call to him, the very same he heard two nights ago. Spinning on his heels around so fast one would fear he would catch whiplash he looked all around. No doubt about; it came from the sea, as he stomped to the edge he leaned forward and looked all around the surface as best as he could, the darkness obscuring his vision greatly as all he could be sure of was it sounded closer this time.

Nothing, no sound of any Pokemon splashing on the waves, no swimming or other noises that originated from a Pokemon's throat. It was silent, disappeared as quickly as it came.

Ethos sighed. Once again, that beautiful sound eluded him, and once again he felt a little saddened of its enigmatic life. Yet this loss of any Pokemon made him recall something his grandma always taught him: "Pokemon feel what's in your heart. If you have love and care, you need never fear."

He smiled at the thought. Pokemon can be mysterious yet incredible when they want to be. If it wanted to remain anonymous to him, then he shouldn't think it's right to demand it to show it's presence.

With a sense of happiness, he turned and walked back, keeping an ear out just in case, while a hidden individual only hummed to him, knowing the two would see each other very soon.

* * *

It was another new day but Ethos was not alone this time, as he washed the dock his grandma brushed the dock with a broom, cleaning the deck ready in silence. He liked it when he worked with her, despite them sometimes talking little to each other, the two worked well in tandem, having doing this kind of stuff when Ethos was half his now size.

Of course, even as someone as vigilant as he is, he still got bored of the cleaning and instead let his eyes and mind wander to the outside world, to the beach, the forest, the surf…

What is that large grey slate nearby, and why does it look like it has something carved into it? This question rang in his mind as he caught a glimpse of a thick stone by the shore, way too large to simply be washed up. It seemed reminiscent to him almost, like he's seen this kind of stone somewhere before.

"Wait a moment, please Nana, I think there's something washed ashore." He called as he didn't wait for a chance for the elderly woman to respond, already jumping off the dock to run to the grey slab as the woman curiously held her silence and walked towards him, her sandals flopping on the sand as he picked up and examined the interesting stone.

"What is it then, dear?" She warmly asked as she stood beside him, as the male seemed to be completely fixated on the rock. She could only stare in the same way when she as well looked at it the stone.

It was bizarrely flat, rectangular in shape, looking rather akin to a sheet of paper, save it's thicker depth, yet most strangely of all was what was carved on it: Not words, but a carved slate depicting Ethos himself, no doubt about it was the young man himself. Almost perfectly carved into the slate was his portrait.

Yet what Ethos recognised that his grandmother didn't was that this carving was created to the likeness of himself last night, when out by the docks, his portrait captured as if the observer was out in the water, drawing him on the sea itself. His eyes staring into the distance, the pressed features neither happy now sad, his hair completely down from a lack of any wind that night.

It was...absolutely incredible in Ethos's eyes. To think someone went out of there way to make something like this of him, as if he was worthy of such talent to be created for his likeness. It seemed so…

"Oh Ethos, dear, I think there's something else on the back as well." His grandma stated to him as he knew he stared blankly at the stone for a few seconds too long. Carefully, as if the basic stone was like a precious gem in his grasp, he flipped the slate over to look at the back, and to add further layer of shock on the back was an inscription, written exactly as the same way as the stone gifted to him two days ago, with this one reading out.

"To beautiful Ethos - Your Secret Admirer." He read aloud as his grandmother simply chuckled at the statement, finding it rather funny at Ethos silly face, his eyes wide as he mouth couldn't register which expression to take.

"My oh my, someone must certainly like you." She smiled as she turned away, walking back to the dock. "And she has such talent as well. She must certainly be an amazing female. You coming back to your chores?"

Ethos shocked face slowly peeled away, a warm smiled permeated his face as his cheeks warmed too. He pulled the stone close to his body, wrapping his arms around as he pulled it to his chest, hugging the slate softly as he can instantly tell whatever woman made this, she must certainly be someone very special. Someone he thinks he's special as well.

"Yes Nana, I'm coming."

* * *

When he went back to the docks at night, he expected little much. He didn't expect anything special at all, at the least, not expecting but hoping, hoping to hear that stunning noise yet again. Even for just a brief second, he hoped to hear it one more time, at least.

But what he didn't expect to see was yet another slab gift for him waiting by the docks, placed on the end of the deck as if it is known he would return to the same place this night. Like he was being drawn back here and someone took advantage of that. Did she know he sometimes spent hours on this dock, looking at in the distance in case they would return. A common thing he did when young, as he wished, believed one day they could come by boat, waving to him as he could only guess what they looked like now.

It was another note written on the rock, but this one was a little different. Next to it was placed a soapstone, and on the slab it wrote: _Darling Ethos, will you be mine?_ With right below it floated two words: _Yes_ and _No_.

This...this was not something he can just keep take home and place on his shelf to make him happy. This was an important, final question that decided his fate with the anonymous admirer. Taking the stone he sat down at the end of the dock, he legs dangling off as he placed the slate on his lip, looking down with clear deep thought.

He pondered his answer, sure, he'd definitely would like to meet the woman who gave him these gifts, and moreover, the thought of someone liking him first, loving him for a while made his heart giddy.

Yet...he doubted if he even knew the woman's name. She never written hers, keeping it a hidden, and the fact is he might never have met the female. He couldn't form a permanent bond with someone he barely knows, that's unrealistic and not a very strong basis to support a long-lasting relationship. No matter what his heart wanted, he couldn't deny the possibility it might not work.

But she did love him. She went out of her way to make these for him, to give him fresh fruit, to carve these notes on stone for him. He couldn't fathom how long it might have taken her, to sit down and focus solely on carving his portrait into the stone. She wouldn't have done this just for fun. She might not have done this just because she liked him a little. She genuinely loved him, he could see tell from his own heart that this woman loved him above all else.

But even then…

He heard it. For a third time in his life, he heard that soft call somewhere out in the distance. He didn't jump and frantically look around for the source this time, as if he already knew he wouldn't find who made it this time of the night, but he did look up from his tablet to stare into the darkness. Whatever made it was nearby, like it was watching him think.

_If you have love and care, you need never fear._ That lesson his grandma taught came back into his mind, reminded from the exact same call he heard last night. _Need never fear. _

He didn't need to fear. He didn't need to fear his admirer, nor should he fear the possibilities of failure. He has love and care for her, these gifts came straight from her heart, and he loved them dearly. He wants to meet her, wants to get to know her, wants to love her, why should he fear this. What is there to fear? He wanted someone like her to walk beside him.

With a smile, he knew his mind was made up, and picking up the soapstone he circled the "Yes" diligently, holding the slate aloft in his hands as he took a little pride with it. He wanted to see her, wanted to get to know this mysterious woman. Whether or not it works out, that's for fate to decide.

He placed the slate down on the deck, having the reading facing outwards into the sea, as if he believed the admirer would come from that way, hiding out in the distance in a boat, and pushing himself back standing up he made a 180 degree turn, giving one last glance to the tablet before he made his stride away, his heart filled with anything expect regret.

_"Coo." _A soft, gentle sound breached his ears, and for the final time he turned around, seeing nothing but darkness as this call was a little different from the others, but he guessed the creator of those noises and that tender one were one of the same. He joked innerly that a guardian Pokemon was watching over him all this time, rooting for him to desire the admirer.

He laughed this off as he walked away, out of sight of the docks, not at all aware of the grand smile forming on one unknown's face as she read the tablet.

* * *

Laughs and cheers were held this night, not on Eykris Island, but on the tribal s mainland as on the islanders held their celebrations of Luganeysa. All wore their traditional garbs, feasting on their ceremonial food and hollowing at the entertainment.

With stories spun from elders of why they give thanks to Lugia's protection, tales of their ancestors being saved by Lugia's blessing while caught in deadly storms, of how Lugia sanctified a bounty of food for the starving children when fishing was at an all time low, to woman dancers, twirling their flaming sticks in rhythm alongside their Alolan Marowak companions, creating a dazzling display of spinning fire that all the young children cheered at. Ethos too, as he enjoyed it like any other, talking with his friends that he hadn't got to see in such a long time, retelling their own stories of what has happened between their absences of each other.

Though, Ethos purposely neglected to speak a word about his Secret Admirer. He knew very little of it himself, and felt it awkward for his friends to pry. Besides, this woman has made it purposeful her identity was anonymous, believing she would have a good reason to keep it hidden. This wasn't a time for him, it was a time for the celebrations aimed for Lugia's love of its people. He celebrated with them, happy to just be in the moment.

As the festivities died this late in the night, all knew what was coming. As in tradition, the final act was upon them as all the islanders all gathered round in a semi-circle, crowding around a stage as the music stopped and the cheers died down, only hushes from the people as the wooden stage became clear.

To Ethos's surprise, it was his grandmother of all people to take stage first, followed by a another traditionally-garbed younger female carrying some stuff he couldn't quite see.

"As many of you may know." She began speaking loudly in a clear tone, so all may here. "Today is a special day among many. For it is not just the celebration of Luganeysa that we come together for today, as we give thanks for the blessings Lugia has bestowed both us and our ancestors. But is today, on this one-hundredth year cycle that Lugia's constellation is lined with our moon. It is our most special and beloved day that occurs every century, as Lugia's love is at its strongest, when it gives us all thanks in return for it's prayers towards it. It is here that someone is chosen, someone among us, that is the receiver of Lugia's own love. Ethos, my grandson, will you step on the stage."

Ethos in question could only blink as his name was called out, for the briefest of seconds he stood frozen, unsure if it was his name called. But his grandmother looked straight his way, looking at him with a soft, almost-knowing smile. Slowly he stood up, his friends sat next to him goaded him on, slapping him on his back heartily, as he cheered him forward. To say the walk forward was awkward was putting it lightly, Ethos not used to being in the spotlight, especially with the entire archipelago watching him.

His nervous smile befitted him as his nana called him towards her, getting him to face the crowd as he stood rigid, trying his hardest not to appear silly in front of everyone as his grandmother continued. "Ethos; you have been chosen to represent our Island's love for Lugia, as it is Lugia's own wishes who believes you will appreciate the love that is shared between humans and Pokemon, a communion of care that symbolizes our undying devotion for our protector." She paused to turn to the young female, grabbing something from her arms as she walked behind Ethos, holding it out above his head as all in the audience could see it.

It was a torc of white-gold, old with its shine dulled, but still precious and priceless to the islanders. Made from many small strands, it had cast terminals in stylized Lugia's eyes, with tiny gems for its eyes. An ancient artifact of many centuries ago, it's creation now laid unknown to the people, but it's use had never been lost.

Slowly, she hovered the torc neck ring, deliberately in slow motion as she clasped the ring around his neck, Ethos taking it in his hands as he examined the jewelry. Passed down from generation to generation, and now, it was his to hold…

"With this, I now hereby grant you the moniker of Island's Chosen. With this title, it is you who will carry on this very tradition after myself. Since you are now 18, this is the highest honor you could ever have been given. Shall we all cheer for our Island's Chosen!" She yelled out to the crowd around them, as they all cheered in celebration, screaming out to him as they gave thanks, Ethos not able to hold back his blush as they all smiled his way, laughing alongside him as he took it all in.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and looking to his right he could see his grandma giving him a soft smile as she whispered into his ears. "I am very proud of you, Ethos. Of who you've become. If your parents could have seen this, then they too would be proud." He couldn't help but shed a tear of the mention of his parents, wondering if they too were looking down on him from the stars, smiling at how their son has grown up and became a man.

She waited for the cheers to tie down, standing still for just a few seconds longer before she concluded her speech. "As a final part of the ceremony, Ethos, you will now travel to Crystal Cove alone. It is there that the ceremony will finish, and the love and devotion form Lugia's own blessing will be bestowed upon you. It is there that you will be shone what it is that makes the title of Islander's Chosen so special. You must take these-" She pulled around and grabbed the clothing that the silent woman was holding in her open arms and gave them to him as he accepted the clothing. "Wear these traditional appeal as you enter the cove, for these symbolizes you're new status, to show it is you that has been chosen." He nodded, all the while understandably confused by what was going on. He knew about Crystal Cove, having visited it a number of times before, but knew little much about any history that would make it so important.

"Now I know you have many questions to ask, but they are ones I cannot answer, it is not my place to tell you." She stated as she faced him. "But I can assure you of this; that which you seek will be waiting there for you, that which you want most will be given to you, as by Lugia's own blessing will this be the most important day of your life. Now go, my grandson, make us all proud, and Lugia as well, and become what destiny has urged you to be."

Those last words struck in Ethos mind during the whole trip to Crystal Cove. He was alone now, having left the main island behind as he was taken to a small boat, meant for only one traveler, and from there he was set off, the islanders waving him goodbye from onshore, and alone he paddled back to his own island, not to the docks, but the back, knowing exactly where to go.

It was a calm ride to it, it was deep in the night, and the waters were placid, with everyone gathered on the one island he heard not a noise from humans, nor any night time Pokemon calling out in the dark as all he heard was the splashing of waves hitting his boat. His mind completely focused solely on his designation as he made it undisturbed, bringing the boat to shore as he parked nearby the entrance to Crystal Cove.

Taking the clothes out of the boat he dressed himself up before entering, placing his older clothes inside as he checked his outfit out. It was a little different from what he usually wore, a little more tight and revealing of his form, his chest mostly bare, letting anyone see the barest sight of his abs that would become batter pronounced later in his adult working life, and the grassy linen left little to the imagination from the waist down, though he didn't feel exactly exposed from it, even at night there was barely any wind, and the hot climate still stayed even after the sun came down.

Shaking his head from his clothes he turned around and looked to the cove's entrance; the completely grey stone lead a pathway deep into the cave, far larger than Ethos's own height, yet he felt no unease when looking at it up close. Perhaps it was due to him coming here before, usually in his younger years without grandma's knowledge, but the presentiment of his questions being answered, by his nana's own proclamation, drived him forward as he brought his stride forward.

Light seeped in from the entrance, the moonlight bright enough for him to see around him as he checked around his surroundings. As the same suggested, a large part of the room was made up from the clear waters inside the cove, no rising of waves disturbed it's surface nor did any Pokemon swim inside it, it was barren of life, as if too sacred for any common Pokemon to touch. Beside it lay a large open rocky area, largely flat and smoothed out to the point one could lie on their back and feel nothing poking his body.

He looked all around himself for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing at all caught his attention, at every seemed as normal as the last time he came, as if looking at an old photograph. He wondered, just what specifically he was needed to do here, nothing was laid out for him, nobody seemed to stand awaiting his arrival, nor was there any change.

He thought about turning around and walking out, as he considered that perhaps that was all that was needed of him was simply just be here, but without warning a voice called out to him, a soft, husky yet undeniably feminine, from somewhere inside the cave: "Beautiful Ethos, I welcome you..."

Up above, a figure stirred in the dark corners the light couldn't reach, floating down from the ceiling above as he stayed in the shadows, dark as it was, Ethos could still see it's silhouette from his position, a being much larger than he was, it size made it him feel near-diminutive towards it at walked towards, Ethos too surprised to talk back, his body too shaken to run as he just stopped and stared as it came closer to him.

And as the light hit it's face, Ethos jaw became completely opened as he witnessed what being was coming towards him; it's form instantly recognizable islander as Lugia itself, in the flesh, walking towards his form as it stopped just short of its face, looking at him with interest as Etho's frazzling mind finally made one action he should take.

He quickly dropped to his knees, bowing before the legendary presence and looking to the ground, purposefully so as to not see a part of Lugia's form in his peripheral vision.

"Grand Lugia, I am not worthy to be in your presence. Please forgive any intrusion I may have caused you." He almost begged to her, but the Pokemon found no ill of his attendance, rather she found ill of his anxious greeting. Pulling forward her head, she nuzzled her cheek on his own, softly stroking her body on his. "Rise, dearest Ethos, you are more than worthy in being in my presence. Do not lower yourself before me, my love. Never." He stood back, shakily so, but standing as more of Lugia's own form came into his view; her massive wings surrounded the cave as her smooth wet body glittered in the light.

He saw her face turn into a smile as her expression calmed him. "You have much to say, so let me explain it to you, my Ethos. This is all part of the ceremony, your single reason for coming here was to meet me. What you have not been told is this specific ceremony happens every hundred years, as it is a special ritual which goes back to the beginnings of both of our kind. You see, my darling Ethos, is that us Lugia are rather unique in our design, in that we can actually breed with humans. This special rite is what keeps Lugia's alive and their population constant. But it is more than just this; as it is the Island's Chosen who will become the mate and lover of Lugia as well."

_Mate and lover? _Lugia's smile grew more as she could see the gears of realization turning in his heard, almost smirking but held herself back so she could continue without interruption.

"In this area, female Lugia are more common than males, hence why the ritual on this island, but there are others. The problem is, Lugia only mate once every hundred years, as this is why this is the special time of celebration, and alignment of the stars. This is where you come into play, as you are destined to be mine and myself yours, for us both, to become one whole heart. Do not think yourself to unworthy or lowly to become such a thing with one such as me, I will shall not make it any secret that I have actually been admiring you for a long time, and I am happy you have chosen to be mine."

_Secret...Admirer… _It finally clicked. It was her all along. For the past few days he pondered, though and imagined just who she was. Just who was this unknown woman who gave him gifts, speaking words of devotion carved in stone and asking him if he would be hers. And all this time…

"It was you..." His voice but a whisper, not an exclamation as a part of him found it the whole scenario too funny for words. But he did not chuckle, not in front of her. It was no coincidence she made him know of her presence days before the ceremony. She knew it was him, and only him, she wanted for her own.

She looked worried as his eyes began to flare up with tears. His emotions catching up to him as he bowed his head, not for respect, but to be apologetic to the Legendary. "Please forgive me, great Lugia, for I did not now I have committed a misdeed for your kindness"

She pulled her head closer, lifting his chin up with her snout as she looked him dead in the eye. "Please, my darling, tell me why you think you have created an animosity in my presence? What is it that makes you frown so?"

"I'm sorry." He sniffled, wiping at his face with his arm. "It's just; as tradition dictates, it is formal to present a gift to the one you wish to marry. Not one of expense or envy, but something that means a lot to themselves, something that have no problem parting with if it means they get to be with the one they love." He said through tears, trying to calm himself down, but he had to stop his wiping as Lugia lifted his arms away with her head, taking out a tongue and licking at his cheeks, wiping the tears away herself. She nuzzled him, smiling softly, as she whispered the sweetest words he will remember until he draws his last breath:

"You, my dear, my sweet love, are the greatest gift I could ever ask you."

He couldn't help but smile, even laughing as she rubbed her forehead on his, gingerly taking her head in his arms as she smiled just as much, the two for the briefest of moment lost with each other the world almost ceased to exist.

But it did exist, and after a few happy moments, it was cut short when he preceded to ask her one question he had been meaning to ask that mysterious female.

"Why me?" She moved off him, having her head be eye level with his as she explained it cleanly. "Legendaries have a strong affinity for seeing the truth in a person's heart. And Lugia's are no exception. I know who you are as a person, emotions even you may not know about yourself, and I can see how deep your kindness of love goes in your heart. You are selfless, daring, cheerful and loving. You care for everything and everyone, humans and Pokemon alike. Why wouldn't one such as I fall in love with you. If anything, Legendaries are more likely than others to fall for someone such as you, having a far greater sense of insight. Never think yourself anything less when one states they have fallen for you."

"But If you want one moment in particular of why it is I love you: when you were around ten, you found a poor baby Seel trapped in an old fishing net thrashing helplessly in the ocean. Without missing a blink you paddled out in the waters with a knife and spent nearly an hour cutting him free. When he was finally feed, you took the net back to shore and burnt it, so that no other Pokemon could be harmed by it again. I watched every moment of it, and I was deeply touched, being as I was still a pup myself at the time, I was always deeply worried something like that would catch me next." She nuzzled her head on his, closing her ears and feeling his warmth on her.

"I have many, many more stories of why it is I love you. However, I wish to recount them at another time, as there are more important matters that we need to attend for tonight." She moved her head away and passed him, sinking into the waters with absolute grace, diving herself in and popping her head out of the water in a deeper part of the cove, looking his way.

"Come Ethos. Of our species, it is a ritual of our kind to swim with the one we wish to court. Take your clothes off, and swim with me, so that we may become as one." He felt a sweat drip down his head at the hearing of this, finding himself put on a spot as he half-thought he misheard her. She witnessed his body tense at the thought.

"The water is cool but not freezing Ethos. You don't have to feel embarrassment by being naked with me. I want you nude, we have nothing to hide with each other. Come, for me." Slowly he nodded, still nervous of the thought, but the tender why she moved him on, not with force or joke, but care for him made him feel relaxed.

He wanted to please her. Not just from respect for her species, but because he loved her back. She was his secret admirer, who he pledged to be hers. Slowly, he began to take off his clothes. His shirts, his torc, his shoes and finally stripping his lower half down until he was completely nude, his member limp and hanging out in the open air. He walked forward, stepping into the water and letting the cold feeling surround him, his years of doing this granted him an resistance to this touch until he was finally swimming his way dotingly towards her as she swam alongside him.

She dove in the water, and he followed her, the two submerged underneath the water as they watched each other swim in the clear cove. As they moved, they spun and dove like an ancient dance, coming close but never touching, moving away but never taking their eyes off each other. And with the sound reverberating in the water, Lugia opened her mouth and sang.

Not with words, but lulls and calls, and the instant he heard the first note he knew it was the song she sang of the times before, for the first time, he heard it in full, though a strange sense of familiarity came from the song. Like a lullaby of love, the berceuse soft to his ears as he kicked his legs behind him in a "Primarina kick". While she sang she watched him underwater, admiring his form, delighted at his beautiful body.

She knew he couldn't stay forever underwater like her, even with his impressive breathing, and she headed up to the surface he followed in tow as they breach the surface, letting him get fresh air back into his lungs as she swam with him on the surface, the both not taking their eyes of each other.

To her delightful surprise, Ethos began to court her with her own song back, as he hummed the tune she sang for him, sound for sound, he lulled her with his own noises. Her eyes began to glisten from the emotions she felt, and as he finished singing her own tune back she dived deep below, Ethos follow as she continued singing, advancing her song as they danced in the water, both taking their time with spinning around the other, and when they breach again, he in turn hummed her tune back.

They swam, called and sang their songs together, not knowing for how long, yet not caring for how long until she finished her tune, diving deeper down than she had done previously as Ethos followed behind her. Touching the bed of the cove as he did too, letting out one final call, before she wrapped her wings around his frame, not touching his body but covering his behind, and with a push upwards the both of them began hurdling to the surface, spinning in the water like a helix as they two smashed to the surface, a powerful splash was made in their wake, Lugia arced her head back and removing any loose water before cuddling her human close to her, holding him securely in her wings as she bent her long neck down,

nuzzling her nose on his as they slowly relaxed, Ethos taking her head in his arms and pulled her to him as they both looked deeply in each others eyes.

He rubbed at the underside of her neck, as much as he could reach, and the low exhale she made gave him the feedback he needed to keep going, as he rubbed all along her head, from her spikes to her nose to her beak, and finally to her cheeks, rubbing them both and holding her in his hands as she looked at him with soft eyes, taking in his scent and his form, his toned tan body, his supple skin that touched align her smooth body.

Her long neck dipped even lower as she came forward to meet him, nose meeting nose as their mouths inched closer, and as they both closed their eyes their lips met, for the longest of moments the two stayed like that in the water, their mouth closed together as they lost themselves in the enjoyment. She licked out her tongue to him, not to ask for access, but to feel his lips on her tongue, to savour the taste of her new lover leaving little licks on him delicately so as not to overwhelm him with her size.

When they parted, they couldn't help but gaze longingly into each others eyes, their relaxed, tired bodies left them feeling tranquil, secure with each other. "I've never been more honoured than to be here with you, Lugia. Under your wings, I feel at peace with myself." She beamed at his statement, eagerly rubbing her cheek over on him as she let out more calls out in the open air, these more of pure happiness as he cheerfully nuzzled her back.

Without a word, Lugia silently let go of him being near, slowly swimming away and back to the mouth of the cave, before turning her body around and sitting with her back on the floor, spreading her legs and giving him a full view of her regions, her slit opened lightly as Ethos could feel a heat rise in his cheeks, and his own regions, as Lugia looked to him with those soft eyes of hers. "Come, Ethos, honour me in full by coming hither and sealing our act of love. Bring yourself over here and come to me, mate with me Lugia and let a new life be born into this world."

He did not refuse her request, as rather he would more rather refuse a request not to come over. Wasting no time he swam as quickly as he could to the shore, pushing himself up as he walked tepidly to Lugia's prone body as he stared at her slit.

It was a lot bigger than a humans, that much was true, and he looked over with worry. He never thought of himself as 'small', but compared to Lugia's own size he feared for her own pleasure.

"Do not be afraid of my size, my darling." She reassured him with her sublime voice. "It's not about the size that I care for, it's about who it is I'm with that matters most. If it helps, touch it anyway you like. I give myself to you, my sweet, it is yours as it is mine."

Taking his hands, he reached forward and brought them closer to her slit. His hands shaky, as if about to handle something ancient and fragile, as if he himself is not worthy of touching such a thing. But she wanted him to touch, and if she wants something of him, he would not deny. The moment his warm hands touched her body she murred in her throat, as he felt her body for the first time. She was cold on the outside, but pressing his fingers deeper he could feel the warmth emanating from within her. She was completely smooth, nor trace of hair or fur on her, her body damp, thick form fat, as it followed his touch as he pressed, his fingers guided themselves to the slit itself, as it lay slightly ajar, as if making room for him.

She gave out a groan as he touched her sacred area, her wings folding around him obsessively as they almost pulled him forward, wrapping around his back and holding him dearly. He could feel her smooth skin on his back, the tender touches the belayed her impressive size, the warmth he could feel not only on his behind but on front as her opening spread out a warmth inviting him to her. It made him tingle from simply being close, as he felt his heart begin to race, not from any kind of fear, but from excitement, yearning and love. He hadn't realized until now that he was fully erect, his blood fully pumped into his shaft as it pointing forward, it to eager for love.

"Lugia-"

"I know, my love, let us not waste time any longer. Bring yourself to me and mate with me." He nodded as he brought himself to her and poked at her opening, his twitching erection could already feel her warmth with his tip, and resting his arms over her he pressed forward, slipping himself inside her with a smooth push. As she quivered from the sensation, he too tensed a little, her hot inside were tight around his member, far tighter than he expected it to be. Her walls wrapped around him so tight, so snugly to his shaft it was as if Arceus herself made them for each other.

He wanted more, for both him and her as he pulled out almost to the tip and thrust back in, not forcefully, going slowly as the cave echoed out the sounds of the two's pants, moaning to the open air as he pressed into her holding himself with his arms as she made sure her wings cradled his body.

With her size meant over parts of her body were larger than a humans, including one of which was her clitoris, the bead poking out her slit as it could be compared to Ethos' own thumb. But his own size seemed to work at their advantage, as with every stroke, ever rub of his cock against her walls stimulated it with every thrust, every brush it made on her clit sent a jolt through her as she let her tongue hang loose out her mouth briefly, pulling it back in so not too look stupid in front of her darling.

He pulled himself as close as he could, his instinct having him rest himself on her lower body, hugging at torso as his cheek rested on her two, her wings and tail rested over him like a blanket. The hairs he had on his body tickled against her smoother skin, Lugia couldn't hold back a giggle here and there from the tender sensations he brought her.

For a time, the two lost themselves with pleasure, as the moon moved across the sky the two wrapped themselves over each other as her wings hugged his body close her size meant nothing as he pleasured her all the same, her walls clenched his warm shaft and within time, he felt what he could only tell was his first release being to bubble.

"Inside me, Ethos, I know what you are feeling, so please; come inside me. Mark me as yours, let your seed bring new life to this world and elevate yourself with me." She looked to him, deeply in his eyes as they met, and with one final thrust in Ethos came inside, spurting his seed in her as his final thrust triggered her own climax, clamping down on his cock as it spat out the rest of it's sperm, intermingling with her insides as the human it belonged to rested on Lugia's form, his body still shivering a little moments after.

Taking her wings, she grabbed his body gently and brought him up, his naked form being brought closer to her as the female lied on her side. When he was brought down to the ground he immediately stepped to her face, bringing his arms around and pulling Lugia's face slowly to his own, as for the second time today he kissed her passionately, his tongue licked along her lips this time as she purred deep in the back of her throat.

"So how did it feel, mating with a being such as I?" Her lulled voice expressed her tired form.

"Exhausting?" He joked, laughing a little. "But also the most amazing and magnificent experience I've ever had to feel." She smiled along with him, saying back: "Then come, rest on the crook of my neck and sleep alongside me. We will journey back in the morning, for tonight, I wish nothing more than to share a bed with you, even if it's upon this rocky mat."

"Anything for you, Lugia my love." He warmly replied as he got his his knees and laid on Lugia's body, her wings wrapped around him as they pulled him close, putting one underneath him to take his body off the hard floor and giving him a warm carpet to sleep on, as they closed their eyes, the two spoke no more words as their dreamed of nothing but each other.

When he awoke the following dawn, he felt it was the best sleep he's ever had.

* * *

As he stood on the steps to his home, completely clothed- torc and all- he felt rise a frogadier in his throat. From the boat trip home, Lugia all the while swimming by his side, he wondered just what exactly he would say when he gets back. He remembered Lugia saying that as the Island's Chosen it is his destiny that he would become Lugia's mate, but if that was true...how many knew that this was the real purpose of the ceremony?

Steeling himself, he pushed into the house, the sounds of the door creaking open was loud enough for his grandma to hear as he walked in, she turning the corner into the front kitchen and greeting her grandson with a smile.

"So you have returned already, Ethos. I trust you have accepted and returned Lugia's blessing." He nodded silently, not able to make a tangible sentence from his throat as the thought of Lugia's blessing came to his mind, not wanting his blood to rush to a certain part of his anatomy, not desiring the rather revealing- to an extent- clothing to allow an appearance in front of the older woman. He could only fear just what it would do to her frail heart.

"And my, I can see it has done wonders to you already. You look practically brimming with energy, and you face seems rather flushed. I guess being the Island's Chosen will do that to a man." He almost couldn't hold himself back, as all he could think of was what he needed to discuss, a subject he had no idea how to manage at all.

"Say, Nana, I was meaning to ask..." It was a start, all he needed to do was finish. "Just...I want to say…

"Do I need to give back these clothes?" He forced himself not to stutter as he blurted it out. At least, this was partly what he intended to ask. His grandma gave him a light chuckle before she explained. "No dear, those clothes are yours and yours alone. They were tailor made to fit you and only you, as they are a gift to show your title as the Island's Chosen. The torc will need to be taken back, though only to pass in another century, as it a priceless artifact for our kind. For now, you may wear as you please."

"However, that's not the only thing on your mind is it? I can see you have something more to ask of me." He nodded, trying to think of the words to use, his mind racing to think of best how to approach this.

"But if you won't tell me, then I guess I have to find out for myself. Lugia, would you please show yourself." Ethos's mind instantly froze mid thought as he heard that, the only thing he could do was blink and watch as Lugia's head popped into the nearby window, greeting the older woman with a smile who returned one back.

And finally, the lightbulb in his head went off as the pieces began to fit in place. "You knew?" He asked dumboundly. "You knew all along?"

She turned his way and offered him a chuckle. "Sorry to have kept this a secret from you, but I needed you to be kept in the dark, as I couldn't ruin the surprise." She rubbed Lugia's head, who melted from the older woman's gentle pets.

"How...just how long have you known about this?" She turned his way and cleared her old throat, as she began to explain in full. "As you should have been told by now, the task of the Island's Chosen is to seal a mating-pact with Lugia. This is to show them our own blessings, not just as thanks, but a way to show our kind is forever mingled with theirs. A coming-together to display our trust and loyalty with one another. You see, growing up, I had a friend, a man more than a decade older than myself, who was close to my parents. That man was actually mated to the previous Lugia, as he too was the Island's Chosen, a century ago, as well. When he died of old age, so did his Lugia, because as a consequence of the ritual it shortens a Lugia's own lifespan, matching that with a human. This may seem like a curse at first, but they do not see this as bad, as it would be far too cruel to live alone without the one you love, than to join them in the hereafter. But their daughter returned to the birthplace at the same time you were brought to this live on this island."

"When I first was brought to the island...then that would mean-"

"Yes, my darling, I returned to the island over 17 years ago. And it was here that I first met your grandparent..."

_I had only returned to the island just a few days ago, after exploring the seas for a time, despite still being considered a child for my species. When I poked my head out of the water the first thing I saw on the island was a human woman walking along the shore. Curious, I came closer to her, as she showed no signs of fear or even heavy surprise from my presence, even welcoming me with a smile. It was here I saw she had a baby in her arms. I froze as I watched the youngling, enamored at his cheerful demeanor, and the woman beckoned me to come closer, to take a better look of his features. And when I saw him for the first time, happiness flooded me when I saw this beautiful little baby, his giggled filled me with warmth. The woman stated that his parents lost their lives to a storm, and he needs someone to love him. I nuzzled the child, cooing my song, his laugh made my heart sour. I swore to the woman, that I will always be there for him, to want for nothing…_

"...And that he's the one destined for me." She nuzzled Ethos lovingly as he rubbed her back, the two sharing a love that made his grandmother's heart warm at the two lovebirds.

"So that's why that song felt so similar to me. I knew there was a reason I wanted to hear more of it." He cheerfully stated, holding her head in his arms. "And to think, my Secret Admirer has been loving me for longer than I could ever guess."

"I have always been there for you Ethos, even though you have never known. My love never faltered, and it only grew as time passed." She stared him right in the eye with a loving stare. "They were times that I came ashore, just to watch you peacefully sleep. I made sure to keep you safe; when I knew a storm was coming, I once hid your boat to stop you from visiting the other islands."

"So that's what happened to it. I was wondering if some Pokemon came and stole it." He laughed as she cooed to him, licking him on his cheek. All the while, the elderly woman stared with bliss and care at the two.

"Oh you two, so full of love and glee. You remind me so much of my husband and I when I was your age." A deep feeling of melancholy washed over her, only momentarily so, as she knew the past happened, and can not be changed. "Though with that being said, I do hope I can live long enough to become a great grandmother." She giggled, Ethos promptly looked away with a deep blush on his face, while Lugia laughed at her remark, a little bit of her amusement aimed at Ethos' reaction.

"Oh you don't worry. The deal has already been sealed, there." She laughed strongy as Ethos blush only grew more, telling her to stop playfully as she chuckled at him. Despite his embarrassment, he cannot help but warm to the thought of holding his little baby Lugia in his arms one day…

"Okay now, that's enough you two. I've got work to do, and you two have a life to live. Go on, get out and enjoy the sun, you two. Go have fun. Shoo. Shoo." The woman scooted them out with waves of her hands, the two gleefully ran off as if being chased out, Ethos out the door and Lugia, pulling her head in as the laughing couple got off of her sight, she in question grinned as she was left alone, cheerful to see her grandson all grown up and finding someone that will love him always.

And as the two enjoyed their day, Ethos riding atop Lugia's back for the first time, they laughed and cheered, happy they have found their true love.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
